Ah, l'adolescence
by Myy'lene
Summary: OS. Sorcière ou moldue, amie des maraudeurs ou pas, l'adolescence nous réserve à toutes plus ou moins les mêmes surprises et les mêmes problèmes … Pour le meilleur et pour le rire.


**Ah, l'adolescence.**

_Résumé_ : OS. Sorcière ou moldue, amie des maraudeurs ou pas, l'adolescence nous réserve à toutes les mêmes surprises et les mêmes problèmes … Pour le meilleur et pour le rire.

_Genre _: Romance/humour.

_Rating_ : K+

_Couples_ : JP/LE, SB/OC, RL/OC entre autres.

_Disclaimer_ : Les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice et autres personnages que vous connaissez bien appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling. Les autres, ainsi que l'histoire sortent tout droit de mon imagination.

_Note_ : OS pas bien compliqué ni très recherché. Un "tourment" de l'adolescence. Mais j'avais cette histoire en tête et je ne voulais pas la garder juste pour moi sur papier.

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cela vous est déjà arrivé d'être attirée par deux garçons en même temps ? J'ai dit attirée hein, pas amoureuse ! Quoiqu'en étant dans cette situation, vos amies ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de vous dire que vous êtes un "cœur d'artichaut". Mais non, pas du tout ! Bon, ce n'est pas non plus que physique. _Ils_ sont aussi gentils, charismatiques, drôles, intelligents… Parfaits quoi ! Roooh mais non, vous n'êtes pas amoureuse ! C'est… heu… l'adolescence qui fait ça ! D'accord, on déteste toutes quand notre mère nous grille en train de nous faire un torticolis pour admirer jusqu'à la dernière seconde Apollon qui tourne au coin de la rue, et qu'elle lâche, avec un sourire en coin en levant les yeux au ciel, l'éternel « ah l'adolescence… ». Mais c'est véridique, même si on y est pour rien. Foutues hormones. Enfin, vous me comprenez… N'est-ce pas ?!

Le pire, c'est que souvent, _ils_ ne se ressemblent pas. Genre un brun aux yeux marrons et un blond aux yeux bleus. Et alors, on n'est pas obligée d'aimer UN genre en particulier ! Mais du coup, vous n'arrivez pas à faire pencher la balance (ou plutôt votre regard) d'un côté plus que de l'autre. C'est là qu'il s'avère drôlement pratique que ces deux gars fassent parti de la même bande d'amis. A moins d'être super souple des yeux ou de pouvoir être à deux endroits à la fois, c'est quand même plus simple pour se rincer l'œil, non ? Sans compter que, Poudlard, c'est… grand. Et j'ai beau être sorcière, sur ce point, chères amies moldues, je ne suis pas plus avancée que vous !

Pour en revenir au sujet, vous connaissez évidemment l'addition garçon magnifique + adorable = hyper populaire auprès de la gente féminine (et pas seulement…) ? Que celle qui n'en a jamais eu dans son école se manifeste ! En gros, vous vous sentez… _groupie_. Vous avez l'impression d'être une vache dans un troupeau. Ou un mouton, c'est comme vous voulez. Sauf qu'à côté d'un troupeau de groupies, des vaches ou des moutons —barrez la mention inutile— c'est charmant. Alors vous, dans un accès de rébellion propre à l'adolescence, vous niez en bloc toute attirance envers ces mecs superficiels... Et c'est là que vous êtes bien contente de ne pas vous appeler "Pinocchio". En fait, vous avez surtout un peu (beaucoup ?) honte. Et vous avez raison. Ou pas. Ca dépend du point de vue. Mais c'est pourquoi vous répondez « mouais bof… » d'un air blasé, à toutes celles qui en _les _voyant passer vous percent les tympans en hurlant « haaan ils sont trop beaux ! ». Et ça, alors que vous avez limite la bave aux lèvres, espèce d'hypocrite ! En même temps, ce n'est pas de votre faute si à côté d'_eux_, même le plus bel acteur Hollywoodien aurait l'air d'un cageot. Oui, oui, j'en connais un rayon côté culture moldue.

Enfin, tout ce baratin pour dire que si vous êtes dans ce cas, vous êtes peut-être vous aussi en ce-moment même assise à une table, le menton dans les mains, à regarder d'un œil morne tous ces couples profiter de leur bonheur.

Moi, Maddie Moore, 16 ans, j'assistais ainsi au bal de fin d'année, ma cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, où je venais de finir mes examens. Lily Evans, ma meilleure amie, dansait avec un James Potter aux anges. Elle avait —soi-disant— accepté son invitation pour qu'il arrête de la harceler. Et surtout parce que suite aux menaces du jeune homme, aucun garçon ne se serait risqué à l'inviter, et elle se serait retrouver toute seule. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, elle était amoureuse de lui et ça ne datait pas d'hier, mais elle ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture.

Alice, ma deuxième meilleure amie, était dans les bras de Jessy-je-sais-plus-quoi, un abruti dont le cerveau était situé en dessous de la ceinture, mais elle imaginait déjà leurs sept petits-enfants courir après leurs quatorze chiens dans leur grand jardin. Je sais ce que vous pensez. Mais non. On ne _peut _tout simplement pas résonner Alice. C'est aussi impossible que coiffer les cheveux de James. D'ailleurs, le meilleur ami de ce dernier, Sirius Black, était appliqué à récurer les amygdales de Brittany Branstone, son actuelle petite amie, super belle et bien faite,  
mais avec l'intelligence d'une huître. Pardon les huîtres...

Remus Lupin, le "sage" (hum…) de la bande, roucoulait avec Jill Davis, ma troisième meilleure amie, et sa petite amie depuis avril. C'est-y pas mignon… Et Peter Pettigrow dansait avec une petite blonde à lunettes qui aurait mieux fait, pour le bien de ses orteils, de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de répondre positivement à son invitation.

Et puis, il y avait l'épave, affalée sur sa table avec un verre encore plein à la main… L'alcool, c'est le maaal. C'est pour ça que je ne bois pas souvent. Ou presque. Ah l'adolescence… *Maman sors de ma tête !*. Bref. Je regardais (qui a dit admirais ?) encore "mon" Andreas, alias Andy, blond aux yeux bleus, et "mon" Erwan, cheveux noirs lisses et mi-longs, yeux bridés. Je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas de préférence. Alors, si je vous disais que je me suis fait rembarrer par Erwan à la dernière soirée, celle où on fêtait la victoire de Gryffondor à la coupe de Quidditch (oui, l'ambiance est souvent festive à Poudlard), vous me diriez sans doute de tenter ma chance avec Andreas ? Oui, mais voilà… Quand j'étais allée voir Erwan, la semaine dernière et que, bien éméchée (je vous l'avais dit que c'était mal l'alcool), je lui avais avoué tout ce que je ressentais, sa réaction m'avait… calmée. Et dessoulée, pour le coup. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu espérer, avec un peu de chance, qu'il serait encore plus dans le pâté que moi et qu'il m'embrasserait à pleine bouche en me jurant un amour éternel. Mais non. Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Il y a les gens qui ont de la chance, et il y a Maddie.

Bon, maintenant vous comprenez que l'idée de retenter l'expérience avec un de ses amis ne me tente pas tellement, hein ? Parce que bien qu'Erwan ait été poli, son refus était néanmoins clair. Et ça refroidi. Ou pas...

Quand on voit ce même jeune homme dans l'obscurité d'un coin de la salle, les mains sur les hanches d'une personne non identifiée et en plein échange buccale avec celle-ci, ça réchauffe très, très vite ! Tellement vite que je me fiche de l'hydromel que je renverse sur la table en me levant brusquement, de l'orteil que j'écrase et du cri strident de sa propriétaire, des regards noirs des danseurs que je bouscule en fonçant vers ce coin sombre et reculé. Je semble être la seule à accorder de l'importance à ce qu'il se passe à cet endroit. Je n'en sais rien. Je m'en fiche. La jalousie m'aveugle. Je veux juste… *ahhh l'ado…*, maman c'est pas le moment ! Je veux juste gifler cette fille qui a la chance que je n'ai pas eu. Celle qui est dans les bras qui ne m'enlaceront jamais ainsi. Je veux lui arracher les cheveux un par un. Lui faire manger ses bijoux par les narines. Donner sa robe pailletée en pâture au Calmar géant. L'achever en l'étranglant à mains nues.

Ca vous fait rire ? Moi ça m'a fait mal… Mais vous connaissez ça. Je suis sûre que vous l'avez déjà ressentie. Cette injustice (qui souvent n'en est pas vraiment une, c'est vrai), cette envie de… de… de meurtre ! Si, si !

Mais quand je suis arrivée près d'eux, je n'ai pu faire de mal à personne. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, en fait. Car je ne voyais ni cheveux longs, ni robe pailletée, ni rien de ce que je m'attendais à découvrir. J'apercevais, cachés par le corps d'Erwan, le bas d'une tenue de soirée noire, des chaussures cirées et quelques cheveux blonds. Les mains dans le cou de mon bel asiatique se détachèrent, avant de s'enlacer aux siennes, puis Erwan s'écarta et…

Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester au lit. C'est ce que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire quand, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités, j'ai croisé le regard de…

« Andy ?!? »

**FIN.**

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir lu. Oui, bon. Ce n'est pas une œuvre, j'avais prévenu :) Mais j'ai quelques autres idées à propos de ces personnages et avec les maraudeurs, alors si celle-ci a plu à certain(e)s lecteurs/trices, je me ferais un plaisir de vous les faire partager !

Alors pour le savoir … reviews ?


End file.
